Blood games
by Sephirothlover845
Summary: As beautiful as the gods themselves, as strong as the most powerful winds, and as unpredictable as the great blue sea. Sesshomaru had it all had it all until his future mate Inuyasha was kidnapped now his perfect world is falling apart.MxM *chapter 6 up*
1. Prolouge

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO LANIE12777 FOR REVISING AND EDITING BOTH MY STORIES!_**

**_this story is now revised up to chapter 3_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha:)**

**A.N: Well this is my first inuyasha story, and my seocnd story ever! haha:) truthfully i have only watched about 4 or 5  
episodes of Inuyasha! But i have read so many inucest fanfics that i think i got the story line down pretty well. But if  
their is something i mixed up on please tell me:) Also review and tell me if you like it i have the second chapter done  
but i wont post it unless you guys review and tell me if i should continue it. I AM IN NEED OF A BETA! for anyone  
who is interested. :) and well thank you and revieewwwwww pleasseeee:)**

* * *

This tragic story is about my father, my hero, the great Inu Lord Sesshomaru.

It takes place in feudal Japan. Where there were trees, plants, and wildlife everywhere. Back then there were no cities or buses. No pollution, and no discrimination like there are today. This unfortunate tale is about his unyielding journey south to discover what was there, to discover why their ancestors had banished all scrolls and information that the south even existed. Back then no one had ever thought of going south, you had to be a madman to go south; not even the greatest Inu lords thought of traveling to the southern lands. But Lord Sesshomaru had traveled for months with only 15 demons and 15 ningens, through dry barren desserts, and freezing ice storms, to not only find the well-kept secrets of the southern lands, but also to find his half-demon half-human brother.

There was like an invisible wall that separated the South from the rest of Japan. Japan had multiple ningen villages, with thousands of humans living there. It also had the great castles, where the lords of the north, east, and west lived. It had huts, and small shops. But the South was a mystery that no one bothered to solve. They had no idea what was out there besides savages. Which was only a rumor, only 2 or 3 people had ever really seen them or had at least claimed to see them. But surprisingly no more than a month after seeing them the people themselves disappeared. Mist Indians is what they called them, because as soon as you got to the border where the South began you could see nothing… It was all well hidden by deep foggy mist. Those who had claimed to see them had described them as disgusting, vile savages. They have been said to wear torn up, revealing clothing and no shoes. It was said that they lived off the land, hunters and farmers, built their own houses of no more than one room and made out of leaves and sticks. It was not known whether they were demons or humans; it was Lord Sesshomaru's job to find out.

During this story there will be times that you will cry, times when you will laugh, and times where it will have you at the edge of your seat. But hear me out: this story is important, I will not be ignored! This story is about my family and our struggles; I beg of you to have no pity, just listen and learn from our mistakes.

The great Inu Lord Sesshomaru! As deadly and strong as his name, as fierce as the strongest storms, and as emotionless and cruel as the coldest of winters. As powerful as a Brahma bull. And as slick as a snake…

With the beauty to surpass the gods! A waterfall of silky and smooth silver cascades down his back. His eyes are glossy pools of gold. Rare eyes that only an Inu royal could bear. A gift from the gods is what some may call it. His eyelashes are long and thick. He was tall and well built, about 6'1" if I were to guess, with well-toned muscles. As beautiful as the gods themselves, as strong as the most powerful winds, and as unpredictable as the great blue sea. Sesshomaru had it all.

Anyone that knew him called him 'The Greatest Prodigy ever born '. He was a prodigy; by the age of 4 in human years he already knew the ways of the sword better than all of Japan's best ningen and demon fighters. And well by the age of 17, which he was when he started his tragic journey, he was untouchable, and unstoppable.

He was cold and emotionless to everyone. Some said he was born with a frown on his lips. One glare from him was enough to make a grown man break down crying. No one knew, or maybe no one ever cared to find out what was behind the great prodigy's emotionless mask. No one except one person, the one person that he secretly cared for the most, the boy who could wipe off the mask with a simple silly smile. Inuyasha, his little brother and the killer of Kagura.

Kagura, his previous wife and my mother, was the one and only woman ever to live that had been able to get past The Great Sesshomaru's mask. The one and only demon that had been able to ever tame him. You're probably wondering why I'm not cursing my uncle Inuyasha, Why am I not wishing for him to burn in the fiery pits of hell. He had killed my mother… So why did I not want him dead? Well simple; my mother Kagura was also the only woman to ever make the great Sesshomaru wish he were never born. She had been wonderful at first… but then again aren't they all. She had won my father's heart with her caring and loyal personality. She had loved and cherished him, even if went against everything they both believed in. But as the saying goes, the good ones are the ones you have to watch out for. In her case it was true! She deceived my father and made him wish he had never found the beautiful Mist Indian princess. She had made every demon believe in the horrible tales of the wickedness of the south. And…And on top of that… She…She... Enough! I've had enough of talking about her for now; I'm sure you will hear plenty later on in the story when she comes in to it. You will be cursing her name by the end of it, just as I had when my father told me.

This story is about him, my father. My hero. This story is about his travels south from what is now known as the Western lands to the Mist's southern Emerald city. Back then there was no car to travel by like there is now 1500 years later. In those days you had to travel by horses and wagons. My father and his crew would be the first of the people from feudal Japan to travel there. They knew not of what was out there; their job was to find out.

I will try to get through this story without putting my beliefs into it. Because if I did I would never call Kagura princess, more like sick bitch!

* * *

**SHORT SHORT! i know sorry but its only the prolouge so yeah! Then next chapter i have written already, review and ill post it up. its about 3000 some words,  
pretty long but not freakishly long, though it will probably get that way in the next couple chapters im writing chapter 3 and its already really long  
haha so much for taking lil a time!**

**I NEED A NAME FOR THIS STORy!  
any one have any ideas please tell me! i really dont like the tittle it has now !**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**and check out lanie12777's stories if you like kingdom hearts and NAruto! **

**reviewers: please if anyone can let me know Kagura's last name if she has one. THANK YOU! And ideas are extremely appriacted!**


	2. Missing you

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO LANIE12777 FOR REVISING BOTH MY STORIES! YOU ROCK._**

**_this story is now revised up to chapter 2_**

**A.N: SOrry this chapter is not that good! BUT READD AND REVIEWW MY LOVIES!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at his future teammates hatefully. He could tell they were scared, they were practically shaking in their pants.

"Pathetic," he mumbled, though not loud for any of them to hear; half were ningen anyway, they wouldn't be able to hear him mumbling even if they wanted to.

Thirty legendary men, they were supposed to be the best of the best; strong, intelligent and fierce, but standing here in front of him they looked like retarded five-year-old human pups. He cleared his throat and began to speak in a soft, silky, emotionless voice "Listen and listen well, I will not repeat myself. We begin this journey in two days, we will be gone three to four years depending on what we find or don't find. Humans will be riding on horses; as for the demons, you will be riding on your preferred animal. I warn you humans do consider them a privilege, one stupid move and I will have no regrets on cooking your horse and letting my men eat them. As you know, we demons are ruthless. I will make you walk, I have no conscience, and you will carry your own supplies if you even think of stepping out of line," Sesshomaru finished, face looking completely blank and voice void of emotion. He looked around to all the faces there with him. Some looked shocked, others looked like they had been hit by a whale demon, and he couldn't help but to think once again how pathetic they all were. He knew three out of thirty of them, but that didn't bother him. He knew they knew him, and as long as they stayed in place then they would be all right with him. And in addition that as long as the stupid humans bathed everyday, as he hated their smell; it was vile and revolting to his sensitive nose.

Two out of the three he knew were his companions. He had to bring them along, he didn't think he could handle three or four years with twenty-seven idiots that didn't know what the hell they were doing. Not that Rin or Jaken knew what they were doing, but they did well enough. Jaken he had known most of his life, he had saved the ugly toad demon from being killed by one of the biggest bear demons he had ever seen in his 400 years of life. The toad was short and a disgusting shade of dark green, he didn't have one drop of bravery in him. He was petrified half the time, and the other half he annoyed him to no end. He was clingy, and annoying. Always trying to get him something, trying to stay on his good side no doubt, the poor thing was probably petrified that he would kill him if he did something wrong. Which he probably would, but that's not the point.

As for Rin, she was the opposite of him: she was always loud and excessively happy. Rin was a little human girl he had adopted. He had found her dead by a stream near Kaede's village. His first thought had been to leave her there, she was already dead. However, he had looked at her and he just didn't have the heart to do it. She was lying there on the dirt, her little body bent in a way that even he winced at the position, and dirt, grime and blood covered her body. Also, he could see multiple scars that must have happened years ago. And with a heavy heart, he took Tensaiga, his healing legendary sword, and revived her.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his painful thoughts and breathed a sigh.

"You have two days, that is it! Anything extra you decide you need you will carry on your backs. Go home and dance, smile, and drink for the days that will be gone from you in the shortest while! We will meet up here in two days at exactly 10 a.m., no later. You may all stay at the western palace, the ningens please follow Suki, as for the demons you can follow Sahara, they will show to your rooms," he said coolly, looking around as he saw smiles on some of the men's faces and sighed. Oh great; he had inspired them with his little go home and enjoy quote. He hadn't meant it to sound inspirational, he just didn't want them whining the whole trip about how they were too nervous to enjoy their last days in the West. He received nods and 'Yes sir's from them. He quickly nodded to Suki and Sahara and walked away.

He didn't know where he was going, but his feet sure seemed to know. He looked around to where his self-conscious had taken him when he was lost in thought, and was not surprised to find himself in the hidden gardens that only three people knew about. It was pretty, with many varieties of green trees everywhere and a small lake. His mother had planted this garden when he had been just a pup, no more than 3 in human years. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised either when his feet seemed to make him walk automatically to his little brother's favorite tree. He use to hate this tree because Inuyasha's mother had planted it here. He remembered being so mad at her for invading his mother's space that his eyes had bled a deep crimson, and his magenta demon markings had widened and stretched on his pale skin. Why did he miss his brother? Sure the hanyou could make him smile once in a blue moon, but he despised him. The hanyou should have been killed at birth. He was a disgrace to his family's royal bloodline. So why then did he miss the loud-mouthed half demon? He sighed longingly. God he missed his little brother, and he couldn't even explain why. He would find him though; he would tear up the whole world trying to find him. He would look under every rock and stone until he did! Sesshomaru slid down the tree with elegant grace until he was sitting against the trunk of the tree, his legs sprawled out in front of him and his head resting against the tree trunk. He was surprised though when he felt the leaves rustle and a flushed Rin stepped out of the bushes. She had probably run there. To anyone but his adoptive daughter he would have looked relaxed and cool, but he knew that Rin knew better. In the short year the little human girl had come to live with him she had learned more about him than anyone ever had. And he had come to care for the girl as his daughter. She was his best friend, as silly as that sounded, but he couldn't think of anyone else beside his brother that had ever seen him show any emotion. There was no way he could leave her behind. Rin was 3'4" tall, way shorter than him. He sometimes felt like he was going to step on the girl. She had glossy brown hair that was shoulder length and well kept by the servants, and she had absolutely stunning, piercing brown eyes. Rin had always had a childish obsession with flowers; some people even called her the flower puppet master. When she had been much smaller, Rin had not liked to go outside much for the fear she would have been attacked by demons, but slowly and surely, she began to go outside. And even though he would never admit it out loud, he had admired her progress. Now she would always go to the gardens and pick him flowers, sometimes even going as far as to making him a flower necklace, which he would of course only wear in her presence.

Rin skipped up happily to Sesshomaru. "There's something wrong with you, Lord Sesshomaru." It wasn't said as a question, but as a statement. That was how Rin always spoke, with confidence. Confidence that a human should not have, but the little human girl possessed.

"I will find my brother, humph. Lord Yamoto from the east is out of his mind insane if he thinks the only reason I accepted his proposition was so I could be the first out there to go explore the south. No, I will find that disgraceful hanyou, I can't lose him! And when I find him I'm going to skin the stupid Indians or whatever is out there that thought for a moment they could take him away from me!" he panted out with so much emotion it would surprise anyone, well of course except for Rin; she was used to her Lord Sesshomaru showing this much emotion since he only ever showed it to her. And sometimes Jaken, but it was more because the toad was noisy.

Rin nodded slowly in understanding, a small smile on her petite face. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, we'll find Inuyasha, he's strong, he'll be ok… I just know it, plus if he's gone who will play with me when Jaken wants to be boring?" the innocent girl said, pure innocence dripping from her voice. She really was the best daughter a father could ask for.

His half-brother Inuyasha was stolen from him no more than two months ago, or should I say his brother Inuyasha was kidnapped by some Mist Indians while some of them had murdered a nearby village in cold blood. They had gutted the men and had slit the women's necks. He couldn't cry for the people; they were just filthy humans with no understanding of the world. Though he felt a bit guilty for not shedding a tear for the children; who knew, maybe they could have been respectful ningen, but the rest could burn in hell for the rest of their lives and still he would not have any sympathy for any of them. They had treated Inuyasha as if he was the filthy one, but they were wrong. Inuyasha may have been a half-demon, and that may have disgusted him, but never like those filthy human women. They smelt revolting, especially in their time of the month; his sensitive nose hated it. They smelled of rotten blood, and a mixture of something acid and eggs. It smelled atrocious.

But he would never hate the humans as much as he hated the Mist Indians at this moment; they had taken advantage of the fact that he was in the north villages with Jaken. He had been signing a peace treaty there with the Northern Lord. He'd had no problems with Mist Indians before; he had actually had no problems with Indians at all 'til that day, not that anybody had. But he had disapproved of the fact that stupid eastern lord was planning to take a trip to the forbidden south and take away the Mist's land. But now any sympathy that he had for them had been murdered just as the village had been.

He had remembered coming home, being exhausted and wanting to just crash for the night. That's the last thing he wanted to do; instead he had come home to no little brother and a dead village that had been under his protection. They had not only killed the men, but they had killed everyone who lived in the village complex: cousins, uncles, grandparents, anyone who lived there.

'Inuyasha is only twelve, and probably alone and scared out there with those savages,' was the only thing he could think about for two months. He sulked and prepared for his journey to search for Inuyasha; there was no doubt in his mind he would find him. He knew his brother was alive; the stupid savages had left him a letter saying…

_To da Leder _

_We hav kill urs as you hav kill mine._

_U hav kill our broder tribes an now we kill_

_one of ur tribes. We hav da boy Inuyasha ash he _

_say he name is. We meen he no harm. We keep him_

_until u give us ur words to not trespass onto our_

_Tribal lands._

_Mist Indians Chief Naraku_

'Naraku,' he thought icily. He snapped himself out of his thoughts because he didn't want to remember that day, or that darn letter. Those savages obviously knew nothing of proper literature. And knew nothing of him; they didn't know what he was capable of, but oh they were about to find out.

"You should be careful Sesshomaru, I know you're a prodigy and untouchable, but even the untouchables sometimes fall. The Eastern Lord is dangerous; just promise me you'll be careful. I'm sure more than one of the men out there is loyal to him and him only. And one wrong move and they'll run back there to squeal to him," Rin warned, suddenly appearing much older and surprising Sesshomaru. He could see Rin was truly worried for him, but he wouldn't be careless. He would make sure to get rid of those who weren't loyal to him. He didn't need to have the lord's stupid minions following him around.

"I know… And I assure you I will get rid of those who are not worthy, and I say I, because I will personally deal with them, one by one if necessary." Sesshomaru had stood up now and was standing by the edge of the lake, staring into it.

"I know you will Sesshy-Sama, and I know we will get him back. I love Inuyasha, and the western palace just won't be the same without him," Rin said quietly, sadly. She walked up to her adoptive father and grasped his much larger hand in hers, making sure to be careful of his poisoned claws.

He knew Rin wanted to find Inuyasha almost as most as he did. Inuyasha would always play with her when he could not watch the girl, and he would wear the flower necklaces she would give him. Sometimes even going as far as to take her to the best gardens in the West and East.

Things he could never do, his pride would never allow it, and he was the Great Inu Youkai Lord of the West. Playing with a little girl was unacceptable.

Sesshomaru sighed sadly. He was going to walk home, take a shower and go to sleep on his silky fur sheets. Maybe if he slept time would go by faster. Every second was bloody murder on him. He didn't think he could take anymore.

------

Inuyasha moaned in pure agony; his wrist and ankles felt sore and bruised. And the cut on his stomach had begun to bleed again, and for some reason he wasn't healing as he was supposed to. Inuyasha yanked hard on his restraints again, and screamed when the metal hit hard against his tender flesh. He was stuck here, there was no way out. His ankles were cuffed together with obviously rough homemade metal handcuffs that tied him to the ground, and his wrists were bound together with harsh leather rope. And his restraints somehow sealed his demon so he couldn't use his strength to break the rope. How could savages make such a thing? Inuyasha looked around terror-stricken; there was no one in here with him from what he could tell, and he could not hear anyone close by him. He was alone. He had always been afraid of the dark, and the fact that he was sitting here by himself, bleeding and starving, like one of those horror stories his older brother used to read to him when he wanted a good laugh, was just so unreal. Everything seemed like a horrible nightmare, nothing seemed real; it was like a horrible fantasy. This sort of stuff only happened in books, right? So why was he here, why was he stuck in a room with gray cement walls, and a dirt floor? What had he done to these people? What had he done to them to deserve this? Surely nothing. It had always been this way, people hated him, but why? Because he had been born? He couldn't help being born the way he was. So what if he was half-human; did that really make him so vile and untouchable? He hadn't asked to be born from a human mother. He wasn't accepted anywhere, not in human society nor in demon society. Did he really deserve to come home from a quiet walk through the garden only to find bloody dead bodies everywhere? Did he deserve to come home and find the village he had loved to be dead and barren, bloody bodies everywhere? That village had been the only one that had accepted him, whether it was for his father's honor or not he did not know, but respected him they did. And now for the million-dollar question: what in the hell had he ever done to deserve being captured by savages, savages he had never bothered? He had been against the eastern lord on the Indian Mist act, and what had it gotten him? He got to be stuck here in the dark with god knows what else was crawling around here.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his ranting thoughts by a loud thunderous grumble, and he froze with fear, his whole body going still, and goose bumps rising on his pale skin. That could not have been thunder he'd heard. All his life he had been terrified of thunder; every time there was a thunderstorm, he would run to his brother's room and sleep with him. And even though his brother would tell him to go back to bed at first, he would always change his mind and let him slip under the covers with him. He was deathly scared of thunder. But here, stuck in these suffocating four walls, there was no big brother. No big brother to hug him and tell him it was going to be ok. No big brother that would make him a glass of milk and feed it to him so he could sleep better, even though that brother would rather burn his hand off than touch him. Sesshomaru would always let him be with him, even if they 'hated' each other. BUT NO, there was no big brother at all. And at times like these, he would curse every human and demon to hell and back for putting this terrible fear in him. They had made him what he was now, a scaredy cat! If you were not like Sesshomaru, then you were no one in the heart of the people. They would beat and pummel you into the ground until you could no longer breathe and would give in and pass out.

Inuyasha shivered violently. He could now here murmuring outside, but he wasn't so sure if it was real, being stuck in the same dirty gray walls for over a month could make anyone go insane. The only living thing he had seen in over a month was a stupid baka named Kagome; a demanding, short brunette girl that reminded him of his friend back home Kikyo. The controlling brown-haired woman would always come in and give him food. If that's what you could call the garbage they served him. It was usually some sort of over-cooked deer and an apple. That's all they would feed him. And it was barely enough to satisfy his hunger; he was used to high-class stuff, not this savage food.

Inuyasha hugged his knees and laid his head on his arms. What could he do? There was no way out. He was stuck in here; he would be stuck in here for god knows how long. No, Sesshomaru would come for him; he just knew his aniki would come for him. Sesshy would not let these savages hurt him. Sesshomaru would come with all his anger and blood lust and rip these savages apart piece by piece until there was nothing left but their remains.

Thunder roared violently, lightning struck mercilessly, and the small cot shook and trembled from the intensity of the storm. Inuyasha's shining golden eyes widened with terror. How long did they expect him to be here? How long would they leave him in here, trapped like a dog? Surely not forever. Inuyasha shivered when a particularly cold gust of wind hit him like a ton of rocks. This cot didn't do much to keep the cold out, and his clothes were torn and dirty with grime and blood. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on; he was getting weaker and weaker. In addition, he could sense the new moon coming closer. He would transform in less than two weeks and when he did, he would surely die. There was no stopping it; in his human form Inuyasha's healing abilities would drop immensely, and he would not be able to keep himself alive any longer. He could only hope that his brother would come for him soon. If not, he did not even want to think about what would happen… He didn't want to die, he was just a pup in demon years. His life had never been all that great, but he didn't want to give up the hope that it would get better. He wouldn't give up the fight; he would fight for his life, up to the last second. He promised himself that.

Inuyasha lulled himself to sleep. The pain was too much; his stomach wound felt like it had stretched and widened, and blood was pouring off him like rain. And Inuyasha was slowly losing conciseness. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the soft footsteps of a person entering the room.

-------

Kagura smirked icily at the passed-out hanyou on the floor. He was dirty and dripping with blood. Nothing like what a royal should look like. She quietly padded over to where the disgusting creature was and bent down to check his temperature. It was hot; he was boiling. He must have been been suffering immensely; that made her smirk with satisfaction. She knew she would have to send a healer to take care of him, he was part of her wicked plan; he was a key figure, she would not succeed without him. She was more than sure Sesshomaru would be here soon, the great Lord of the West. She would seduce him, and he would fall head over heels in love with her. HE would be the one to take her away from this miserable village. She hated it here, she deserved better. She deserved to be the Lady of the West; she deserved to have servants care for her every need. She deserved a life with demons; she didn't like living here. There were humans everywhere; she wanted to have human target practice, not to have to obey humans.

Kagura laughed wickedly. This would work, she just knew it would. The key to Sesshomaru's heart was Inuyasha after all...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it sucks i will revise! be up in about 2 days ( give or take a day)**

**REvieww and tell me what you think..Please!!**

**Also i know many people do not like Kagome ( i dont but that's me) and some do... SO i would like to take a vote.. KAgome bashing yes or no!**

**Kagame Bashing YES:3**

**KAgoma BAshing NO: 1**

**VOTEEEE AND REVIEWWWW:) **

**A.N: does anyone know Kagura's last name..If she has one! I cant find it so yeah!**

**Check out Lanie12777's stories! they are AWSOME!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own**

**A.N: well here it is! i was looking over it and i actually dont think it's that good...Im in serious need of a beta but i will revise it, it will take like a day or two and  
ill repost it. SOryy i just wanted you guys to get the idea of the Chapter. REvieeww tell me what you think, should i continue? or not? And IDEAS!!! PLEASE dont be  
scared to let me know if i made some mistakes!**

**REVIIEWWW REPLLYYYSSS**

**punk66****: WHOOTT WHOOOTT! for you! your my first revieewww... SO this chapter is dedicated to you! and thank you for the review  
&& sorry for the cliffyy and yeah this chapter aint that good im going ot revise it and repost it again! **

**milkchocolatehot64** :** THankk youu forr yourr reviieeeww!! this chapter is also dedicated to you !**

**Ladykaa28**:** THank you for the review, and for correcting me! i appriciate it... I REALLY DO! I changed it i hope it makes more sense now.**


	3. Subjection Beads

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and i never will no matter how i much i wish i did!

**this chapter is dedicated to ****milkchocolatehot64**** and Ladykaa28 :)because they reviewed both chapters and they ROCK!**

**A.N: This chapter is short, i apologize but it was orginally suppose to be longer but i broke it down in to 2 different chapters so chp.4  
will a bit longish. There is a dream lemon is this chapter, and no kagome bashing YET.. Right now kagome bashing yes is winning but that  
may change i dont know, although there is a sentence that hints at it in the end it may change... So review and tell Kagome bashing yes or no?  
haha well enjoy and ill update soon.**

**THANK TO LADYKAA28 MY WONDERFUL BETA FOR EDITING! CHECK OUT HER STORIES! :)**

**Review Reply's**

milkchocolatehot64 : Thank you sooo much for reviewing every chapter YOU ROCK! And dont worry If everyone votes for Kagome bashing i will most  
definantly give her bloody and cruel death! I HATE HER! shes such a bitch seriously.  
I mean is it me or does she almost die in every episode.*sigh* i wish they would just kill her already! haha

Shae Lucas : thanks forthe review and I know how you feel i dont really like her either..

chang-ying: Thanks for the review and for adding my story to your fav's list, i promise to write more;)

Ladykaa28 : I know what you mean, who does that? Just slam some in to the ground it's so wrong!

* * *

"_Sessho—Ughhn, faster," Inuyasha moaned out, panting and sweating heavily. Inuyasha was lying on the soft bed on his back, and Sesshomaru was hovering above him with a hand full of his little brother's smooth ass. The hanyou watched hypnotized as his brother slowly entered him. "Ughhn," Inuyasha groaned. It hurt, but not as much as he would have thought, which was something he was thankful for._

"_You feel so fucking good," Sesshomaru murmured against Inuyasha's lips as if that upset him, and the poor hanyou stayed quiet, not really sure on how he was supposed to respond to that statement. _

_Sesshomaru began to move more and more easily in and out of his little brother's body. Suddenly it was beginning to change. Inuyasha's head began falling back, his jaw slack and dry lips turned into a little 'o'. Then something, all of a sudden, made his head swim and his eyes roll up into his head again,something that made him groan and sigh in pure, animalistic pleasure. And Sesshomaru, all of a sudden, started to thrust faster, hitting that sweet spot dead on every time, gripping his little brother's hips with his fingers, his grip so hard that it would probably leave bruises, and then he switched positions so that Inuyasha was straddling his lap. He looked down at him; his eyes had bled red with lust, and his breathing was erratic. Sesshomaru kissed his brother lightly on the lips and began lifting him up faster and then pushing him down hard against him. Even though it hurt a bit, for Inuyasha it was still so damn good. Made him moan and writhe with pleasure, his knees going weak, and if it wasn't for the strong hands supporting him he would have surely fallen over by now. Inuyasha gasped in pleasure again, and he couldn't help but notice how everything seemed so hot. Sesshomaru's hand went to his erection and he wrapped his fingers around it. It only took a few strokes, and then he came with the loudest groan he had ever made. His head felt as if it was going to explode repeatedly, and he was so close to swallowing his own tongue it wasn't funny…_

"_God," Sesshomaru groaned; his voice was husky, and made Inuyasha's erection twitch._

_Everything became faster, and Inuyasha couldn't help but want Sesshomaru deeper and deeper inside him._

"_Fuck."_

_The flexing of his brother's muscles made Sesshomaru soon follow after lifting him up and down two more times. He moaned just as loud as his brother and let his head fall to his chest._

XxxxOOxxxX

Inuyasha slowly drifted out of sleep groggily. He felt so uncomfortable; there was a wet spot in his pants, and his head was throbbing. However, he couldn't understand why. He was lying on a soft but firm mattress, and his head was resting on a feathery soft pillow. He could feel a minuscule pang of pain in his lower stomach but shrugged it off; it was probably from a fight with his brother. Inuyasha slowly let his eyes drift open and he looked around, dazed and confused. This wasn't his bed, this wasn't his room, and hell, this wasn't even the Western palace. Inuyasha looked around again, searching for something, anything that he could recognize. All he could see were wooden walls, and floors. The room was very plain, all old, scratched up wood and dark brown deer youkai fur. He sniffed the air and found that he smelt a trace of blood and tears, his blood and his tears. The smell was old, but it still lingered in the air.

Inuyasha tried to sit up but stopped when he felt an unbearable pain that swept throughout his whole body. His stomach felt like it'd been ripped open by a lunatic cat demon with razor sharp claws. His head was pounding as if a boulder had fallen on top of him. The weird thing was that Inuyasha couldn't remember for the life of him why. Lying back down and trying to relax once again, Inuyasha tried to remember what had happened and where exactly he was. All he could come up with was a dark room with boring gray walls, and he was tied down by his wrist and ankles, bleeding and full of dirt and grime. All of a sudden his memories were pouring in and completely overwhelming him. Everything was coming back to him; it was all coming back so fast Inuyasha felt like his head was about to explode from the fear and panic that was overcoming him.

Inuyasha was breathing heavy; his heart rate was off the charts. He was frightened, but what could he do, he hated feeling this way. He was in a place he didn't recognize, he was stuck here and there was no way out. If he even though of running he was pretty sure they could catch up to him and put him back in the dammed room. This time around, he was sure it would be less than pleasant. If he could even get past the village, where would he go from there? He know nothing of the south; there could be thousands of more villages for all he knew. And it wasn't like he could see through the thick fog that happened to surround the south anyway, which surprised him, seeing as even a half-demon hanyou as him should have been able to see through it. However, not even Sesshomaru could see through that thick and muddy fog, making the south look even more dangerous and wild.

He was snapped out of his ranting thoughts by soft footsteps approaching his room. He could hear the soft thumping of wooden shoes quickly approaching his room, and his eyes widened in fear. He quickly slipped back into bed, careful of his injuries, and closed his eyes tight, pretending to be asleep. Maybe then they would just leave him be; he needed time to think. He needed to see who here he could trust, and whom he could not. The group that had brought him here had clever wooden spider masks to cover their faces, so he had not been able to see the faces of his captors. But he knew for sure they were out of the question. They had beaten and kicked him until he was nothing but a pile of bloody bones. And oh Kami how it had hurt; he didn't think he could go through that again, after all he was not more than 200 years of age, 14 or 15 in human years. According to his brother, they were both still nothing but pups. In youkai heritage, you didn't reach your maturing age until you were 600. He had four centuries to go, and his brother had two. What really surprised everyone was that his brother had gotten to rule after his father had died. The black dog demons had of course fought to change that, but in the end, Sesshomaru had won. Sesshomaru had only been 390, and he had gotten rule the lands as the Lord of the Western Lands; a fine lord he was at that.

The door creaked open and Inuyasha buried his face deeper into the pillow, pretending to be in a deep sleep. He could hear the soft footsteps approaching his bed and he tensed.

"Hey, wake up!" Kagome shrieked. She brought her pale hands up to the beautiful hanyou's shoulder and shook it roughly. "Wake up!" she repeated in a loud, irritating, singsong voice.

"Keh, shut up wench, can't you see I was trying to sleep," Inuyasha grumbled. He was irritated. He knew the girl; she was the annoying girl that had brought him food while he had been stuck on that god-forsaken cot.

"Humph, you're such a baka I was only trying to wake so you wouldn't starve, you haven't eaten anything in days," Kagome replied bluntly. Walking across the room and opening a wooden chest he had not noticed before, Kagome reached in and grabbed a tray-looking thing.

"How long have I been out exactly? I feel like shit." Inuyasha groaned groggily.

"About a week, you were never supposed to stay down there that long." Kagome paused, looking worried and guilty. "You have Kagura to thank for letting you out. She found you down there and carried you to the healer. I guess Naraku forgot he put you down there or something," Kagome explained. She was mixing some foul smelling herbs into a bowl, mixing them rapidly.

Inuyasha seemed thoughtful for a moment but nodded in acceptance. "Ok, so I would be correct to assume that Naraku is the one that sent those guys to capture me?" Inuyasha asked, carefully propping himself up on his elbows so he could talk to Kagome more comfortably.

"Yeah, he is our leader; like how Sesshomaru-sama is your lord. He protects us from those who dare cross the border," Kagome explained. Getting a couple bandages and grabbing a bowl of water that was beside the bed, she slowly lifted the blanket off him, revealing his bare chest. Kagome gasped in shock at the deep wound that was on Inuyasha's pale, hairless stomach. She grabbed the soft towel and dipped it in the water, then slowly and carefully started to clean his wound, making sure to not press too hard on the gaping wound.

Inuyasha winced in pain when Kagome started to clean his cut. The pain was unbelievable; Inuyasha didn't think he could take anymore. "Stop!" he hissed painfully. Kagome froze immediately and gave him a rushed apology. "It's fine," Inuyasha mumbled.

"So… How come you guys don't want to be part of Japan?" Inuyasha asked curiously, while the ningen girl continued to clean his cut and wrap it up.

"Because there's so much diversity, Inu… you can't live together like we do here, Humans can't live with youkai's, and well, hanyou's are considered an abomination in your society, it's so cruel," Kagome whispered with passion.

"Wow… Kagome, are there any hanyou's here?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful.

Kagome shook her head regrettably. "No, unfortunately not. Even though we don't have the diversity that train of thought will always be there. Youkai are still very proud creatures; they would never stoop as low as to mate with a human. I guess we are proud creatures too. We don't believe in all of the youkai traditions, like being attracted to the same gender, that's just so sick, or being able to mate with blood relatives… I'm sorry if that offends you, but that is just to wrong, Inu."

**(A.N: No one knows that Naraku is a hanyou yet!)**

Inuyasha nodded in understanding "It's ok Kags, I understand human traditions, I am half human after all. I know that half of me agrees with you; it's sick and wrong, but the other half thinks that there's nothing wrong with it. I mean why limit yourself to only the other gender. I was always very confused about that. I guess that's why they say hanyous don't belong with humans or youkai because we have double personalities. No one would want to deal with that."

"Don't say that hanyou aren't just as important as any youkai or ningen, they're just a little different," Kagome said handing him the bowl with the fowl smelling herbs. "Here drink this, it will help."

Inuyasha made a disgusted face but gulped the fowl smelling condiments. "Keh, that was nasty," Inuyasha grimaced.

Kagome giggled. "I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I will call the healer; I don't think that cut is looking very good. Plus the cleaning didn't really work that well," Kagome said thoughtfully. She picked up the towel and bowl, balancing them on her right arm. "I'll be back in a little bit with lady Kaede, ok? Rest well Inuyasha," she said shyly.

XxxxOOxxxX

"_You feel so fucking good," Sesshomaru murmured against Inuyasha's lips as if that upset him, and he noticed the poor hanyou stayed quiet; he was probably not sure on how he was supposed to respond to his statement._

_Sesshomaru began to move more and more easily in and out of his little brother's body…_

Sesshomaru snapped awake. He was panting hard, and groaned when he felt the little accident he'd had. The front of his pants were wet with cum, and Sesshomaru felt disgusted with himself. How could he have a wet dream about that irritating half-breed? He looked around suspiciously; everyone was sleeping soundly, well besides the humans, they were snoring loudly, and he growled in irritation. Sesshomaru sighed longingly. He didn't know why he missed the hanyou, but his youkai was getting restless being away form his brother, and he couldn't put his finger on why; or maybe he just didn't want to.

**Go rescue our mate, why are you just sitting here? GO! Rescue our brother, our mate.**

'Our brother is not our mate! Now be quiet,' Sesshomaru growled, willing his youkai back into his mind.

XxxxOOxxxX

Inuyasha was snapped awake by two quiet female murmuring voices. He recognized one of them as Kagome, but the other he had no clue as to whom it was.

"Lady Kaede, do you think there is anything we could do for him?" he heard Kagome whisper sadly.

"I do not know child. I believe there is a way… but the consequences might be grave," the other voice whispered back. Inuyasha was scared out of his mind. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to die? Questions filled his head, and he felt a huge migraine coming on.

"The consequences will be grave either way, Lady Kaede. If Sesshomaru-sama comes here and his brother is dead, I believe it will be the end of the South. I don't think he will have any pity on our souls; he will destroy every single one of us."

"You are right about that my child, but if we were to use the subjugation beads I'm afraid the consequences might be even worse," the other voice said that he guessed was Kaede.

"Subjugation beads? What's that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stirred a bit to try to listen better.

"You see Kagome, Inuyasha's youkai is furious right now; he wants out. He wants to break free, and if that happens nothing will be able to save us from the wrath of his youkai. The subjugation beads… he will wear them around his neck and it will tame him, _but _he will only be able to be tamed by one person; the person we choose to be his protector. This curse will only be able to be broken once he is mated to his rightful mate, because his mate will then be the only one with the power to control his youkai. Kagome, the result of using this to seal and tame his youkai could be disastrous, maybe not by Inuyasha, seeing as _you _will have the power to tame his youkai, but Sesshomaru will not stand for it when we deal with him. We will have to be very careful. I believe the only good thing that will come out of this is when it comes off, because he will get one wish to either become full youkai or full human, or of course he could choose to not wish for either."

"M-Me?" Kagome stuttered, her eyes going wide, and she almost fell of her chair. "Why me Lady Kaede?"

"Because child, I believe you are the only one that he will cooperate with. I also believe you are the only one that will not take advantage of the poor boy," Kaede explained.

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing; they wanted to tame his youkai! Why would they do that? Was his wound that bad? What had caused his youkai to try to break free? Inuyasha wished with all his might he knew all the answers.

"Oh, wow, well o-ok, I will do it for Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to pull away, but that would give him away, so he settled for bringing his hands up, burrowing them under his pillows like he was in a sleeping trance.

"Child, I think we should let him rest, we shall perform the ritual early tomorrow morning. However, Kagome, I need you to think hard and responsibly about this, you must choose a word; the word will let you tame his youkai by sending him crashing violently to the ground. Remember you only use this in case of an emergency," Lady Kaede warned.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She didn't have to think about it, she knew the word she would choose. _**'Sit.'**_ It was perfect; she would make sure to tame Inuyasha's youkai and protect the village, and who knew, maybe this would bring them closer. She knew that she could manipulate Inuyasha enough to make him wish to be full ningen. Then they could live happily ever after. Because she knew, she would never mate with a disgusting hanyou; no matter how cute or important he was; it had been drilled into her head since birth, and she wasn't going to change decades of tradition for him.

* * *

**if you like this chapter and you know clap your hands. *clap clap* haha i hope you guys enjoyed it!** !

**POLL:  
Kagome bashing YES: 5**

**Kagome Bashing NO: 1**

**vote vote there still time!**

**STILL LOOKING FOR A NAME FOR THIS STORY ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**

REviewww, ill try to have the next chp up quick, and it will be longer sorry for the cliffy I promise Inu will not die.  
And i apogize for the lack of Sesshomaru!

REVIEWWW MY PRETTIESS MWAHHAHAHA *(loli'm having a wierd day! CAn you tell?)


	4. Sit Boy

**NOW REVISED BY TALENTED AND LOVELY MISS LANIE12777! SHE ROCKS! BIG ROUND OF ALPLUASE (SP?) FOR HER!  
SHE PUTS UP WITH ME HAHA! SHE HAS EDITED BOTH MY STORIES AND I THANK HER!! whooo!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :) wish i did!**

**A.N: Well here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this i worked really hard on this chapter, didnt come out how i wanted it to  
because i had major writers block...So sorry! Well thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and those who added my  
stories to their faverites! i love you all!**

**REVIEW REPLYS:**

DemonQueen17 : Thanks for the review! And i know i thought i was the only one that noticed that its kikyo all over again.

milkchocolatehot64 : When i kill her i will make it painful mwaahahaha. haha thanks for the review! KEEP READING!

Voldyismoldy : THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****milkchocolatehot64**,H2O Just Add Blackwater **_FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! _**

**_AND TO LADYKAA28 FOR BIENG AWSOME!_**

* * *

Kagura's eyes looked over the sleeping hanyou in disgust and jealousy. She couldn't help but wonder what was so special about the frustrating hanyou. He wasn't exactly ugly, but his beauty was nothing compared to what she had heard of Sesshomaru's, so why then? she wondered. Why was he the key to Sesshomaru's heart? Naraku had not explained that part; he had just told her that she was to rule the Western lands next to Sesshomaru as their queen. She had to get through Inuyasha first though; she had to destroy all the love Sesshomaru had for his little brother. She would, little by little, 'til all he had was pure hatred for him. However, she had a bad feeling that Naraku was interested in Sesshomaru as well, because well, he never did anything without benefits for himself. Naraku was very attractive, she would not deny that, and she knew she could not compare to him. All youkai are attracted to power; Naraku had plenty of that, and together Naraku and Sesshomaru would be unstoppable. She shuddered as she imagined all that power. So much power in two people was not good for the world; they would all surely perish.

"You seem deep in thought," a deep voice commented from behind, and she jumped in surprise.

"Just planning my strategy," she lied, hoping with all her life Naraku would fall for it.

"I see… Beautiful, isn't he?" Naraku asked, pointing to the hanyou that lay bleeding on the bed.

"I suppose," she muttered dejectedly.

"Oh, he is… _but_ Sesshomaru IS so much more. He is a million times more stunning, and so powerful," Naraku whispered passionately, seeming to forget Kagura was in the room at all.

When Kagura stayed quiet Naraku turned to her and suddenly serious asked, "What are you doing here, Kagura?"

"I was merely seeing how he was doing. I suppose Lady Kaede has told you what they plan on doing," she said, taking a seat on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Yes she has. I think this will be good, with Kagome in the way it will make it much harder for Sesshomaru to mate with his brother if he wished to… Actually with Kagome in the way it will be that much easier to get rid of Inuyasha," he said, smirking evilly. "Kagura, I want you to make sure Kagome seduces the clueless hanyou. Bring her to me," he murmured, too distracted staring at the hanyou.

"Yes my lord," she answered, then bowed respectfully and left the room.

Naraku let his gaze slide over the sleeping hanyou with mild interest. He was anxious; he couldn't wait to finally have Sesshomaru in his arms, submitting to his every will.

~~**~~

Inuyasha sniffed around, making sure no one was in the room. He could smell Kagome, Lady Kaede, and someone unknown. The smell was old and thick with jealousy floating around the room, making him crazy in disgust. The jealousy smelled absolutely vile and acidic. He let his eyes drift open one at a time cautiously, looking around trying to find the cause of the vile smell, but could find nothing. Inuyasha wondered idly if that revolting smell came from Kagome; she didn't always smell very pleasant, though it was never this horrifyingly foul smelling.

He propped himself up on his elbows weakly. He couldn't help but wonder about everything the old hag and Kagome were talking about. Why was his youkai acting this way? He knew he didn't want his youkai to be tamed, especially not by a human girl no older than 16. There had to be another way, but the only other way he could think of was to mate with someone. Even that would not work, because the old hag had clearly said that he needed to be with his rightful mate. How did they think he was going to find his rightful mate stuck in this room, because if they thought Kagome was the one for him they were dead wrong. There was only room for one person in his heart, and that place was already taken. The most beautiful and powerful youkai in existence, also the most ruthless and dangerous one to ever live, besides his father. Sesshomaru's place in his heart was special; no one could take that away, no matter how many herbs or beads they placed on him, he would forever love Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew his brother would never look at him that way. Even though he knew his brother thought of him as nothing more than a disgrace to their father's name, he still looked up to and loved him dearly.

His brother hated to have to look at him at all, so why would he even think of mating a disgusting hanyou like himself? He knew if he was that gorgeous and powerful he wouldn't mate with a hanyou, he would probably mate with the most beautiful demoness in Japan. It's not as if he could have missed all the offers Sesshomaru had received; his brother had simply declined them all. Strong, beautiful youkai had offered themselves to his brother, even kings and queens had offered their strongest and most beautiful children to the prodigy of the west, but he had declined all without a second thought. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered why; maybe his brother was just waiting for the right person?

He weakly let his sore body fall back gracefully on the white bed. Sitting here bored out of his mind, Inuyasha couldn't help but think back to the one time when his brother had kissed him; it had been wonderful and exotic, so different from what he had thought it would have been. He had expected Sesshomaru's kiss to be rough and dominant, but it had been soft and sweet. He had melted into the kiss only to have his heart broken when his brother had ripped his lips off his like they were on fire and had walked away quickly, not even looking back. If he had, he would have seen the hurt expression on Inuyasha's face. In a way, he was glad his brother hadn't looked back, because he hated more than anything to show weakness to his brother. His mind began to wander, and he found himself replaying the sweet kiss in his mind.

"_Inuyasha," his brother's roaring voice yelled loudly with seething anger from somewhere behind him._

_The hanyou sighed dramatically and turned around to face his pissed off older brother. What had he done now? "What do you want?" Inuyasha hissed back._

"_Care to explain why you didn't let me know that you have started your first heat?" Sesshomaru asked coldly._

"_WHAT? I don't have a heat, you stupid bastard, only girls get that!" Inuyasha screamed, blushing slightly._

"_Not necessarily Inuyasha, and if you went to your classes more often you would know that," Sesshomaru explained, walking closer and closer to him until he had him pinned against the wall. _

"_W-What are you talking about bastard?" Inuyasha managed to stutter out; his brother's proximity was making him flustered and clumsy as it always did. Inuyasha felt himself hardening when his brother pressed his body against his, impossibly close. "W-What are you doing bastard? Back up!" Inuyasha fumed, hoping his blush didn't give him away._

"_You smell so good," Sesshomaru purred in a husky voice, burying his face in Inuyasha's pale neck. _

"_W-What?" Inuyasha murmured, dazed. _

_Inuyasha didn't get to say anything else, because as soon as his lips opened Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured his lips in a breathtaking passionate kiss, making him moan out like a wanton whore. His brother's expert tongue was sucking and licking at anywhere it could reach, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how good his brother tasted. He tasted like ripe peaches and cream, so sweet and delightful. Inuyasha was in a trance, he couldn't think or breathe. His knees buckled underneath him, and if it weren't for his brother's arm around his waist, he would surely collapse. Inuyasha leaned his head in more to deepen the impossibly deep and passionate kiss, only to be rejected when his brother ripped his lips off like a bat out of hell, and in a flash of silky silver hair he walked away without looking back, making Inuyasha crumble to the floor in despair. _

_Inuyasha lay crumpled on the hard wood floor for what seemed like ages before everything that happened finally made a little bit of sense to him. _

Inuyasha blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wouldn't cry, because he knew that nothing would ever happen between him and his brother; they were two polar opposites, way too different.

'**Opposites attract,'** Inuyasha heard his youkai growl out. His eyes widened; he barely ever heard from his youkai, and when he did it never ended up good. He could smell Kagome and Lady Kaede approaching, and he couldn't help but shiver in fear. This was not going to be good.

~~**~~

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust as he impaled his poisoned claws in the dark-skinned human's chest, ripping his heart out and throwing it on the ground for all to see. There was blood everywhere, and three limp bodies lay on the floor, their organs scattered. One of the bodies was from a 27-year-old pale ningen girl. Her hair was a soft green, and her now lifeless eyes a dark shade of brown. The other two bodies were clearly 25 year old human twins, both dark-skinned and with short, raven hair. Sesshomaru didn't give them a second glance before he turned his piercing glare on the rest of his group.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE SEEK TO DECEIVE ME?" Sesshomaru howled out, fury written all over his features. His eyes tainted red and his magenta marks were stretching and widening. Everyone stood still, no one dared to utter a word. You had to be blind to not see that their lord was furious. They had been traveling for over a month through the southern lands, and the journey was anything but easy. It was impossible to see; everything was clogged up by thick, muddy fog, and the rain would pour down relentlessly, making it hard for them to try to sniff out Inuyasha. To say the Western Lord was beyond pissed off was an understatement. He was enraged, killing anything with a pulse to rid some of his pent-up frustration.

To say those three hadn't been asking for it would be a lie; they had deceived the great lord at a time that was crucial for all of them. One of the youkai, Tsune, had picked up the hanyou's scent and had told those mischievous three to tell Lord Sesshomaru because he could not tell where it was coming from. He had been sure that their lord could have been able to tell with little difficulty. Instead of telling Lord Sesshomaru the truth, they had told him that one of his men had picked up Inuyasha's scent coming from the East, when Tsune had been almost positive it was coming from the Southwest.

Sesshomaru-sama had of course gotten everyone up, and they had headed in that direction for a whole week's time without stopping to camp for the night, only stopping for quick meals and for the ningen to bathe. It seemed like the lord disliked their smell, not that anyone would blame him; humans often smelled very vile.

After a week, Tsune had gone to their lord and had apologized to him for thinking he had been off because he had smelled Inuyasha's scent in the other direction. The lord of course had a fit, killing and stomping on anything he could reach. It seemed as though he did not like to be deceived. Well, the outcome to that was that now there were 27 left, no longer 30.

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust. "I hope all of you know that I will punish anyone that seeks to deceive me. THEY have paid for my precious loss of time, time that I will not be able to get back. If any of you have any ideas about doing what they did, I can assure you that your death will not be as delightful." With that said, Sesshomaru glared at them and began to walk to the stream not far away from camp.

He was fuming; he was more than fuming, he was exacerbated, turbulent, raging, irascible, and he didn't even know what half those words were, but _oh_ he was all that and more. Seven moons he had gone this direction, the wrong direction. Now instead of getting closer to saving his brother he was getting farther.

'**OUR FUTURE MATE NEEDS US! DO YOU NOT FEEL HIS PAIN?'**

'_I do I feel it, he needs me, but I am so far. I feel his pain; it feels like all his bones are breaking.' _

Sesshomaru howled in pain, it was so unbearable.

'**Our mate is calling to us!'**

'_What do I do,' he whispered weakly. He was so lost he did not know what to do. _

'_**Use your blood bond, the one you placed on him when he was just born, use it SESSHOMARU!'**_

Sesshomaru nodded. He took a deep breath and concentrated on calling out to his brother. He was trying hard, but he couldn't get anything.

'_H-help. Sesshomaru,' _said a voice from somewhere inside his head; it was tired and broken.

~~**~~

Lady Kaede nodded to Kagome, and they both grabbed the scared hanyou's hands in their slightly sweaty palms. Kaede breathed a sigh, and with great courage started to chant the words that would tie Inuyasha's youkai to Kagome. "Ore **gozen purotekuteddo **kara **goshujin **iryoku, **ara** tanrei **megami, dei **narabini naito. **Purotekuto touhou Ara **taishita shikon no tama." Kaede was sweating badly; this was taking more energy out of her old and tired out body than she thought possible. "Kagome your turn! Hurry child!" she yelled, trying to get the raven-haired girl to hear her over the gusting winds that Inuyasha's unwilling youkai was making. All the furniture in the room was flying everywhere, and the young hanyou's hair was defying gravity; it was rising in the air, and a red demonic aura was covering Inuyasha like a protective cover.

Kagome nodded, frightened, and started to chant the words Lady Kaede had taught her. "_**I am protected by your might, O gracious Goddess, day and night.**_ _**Protect me, oh great subjugation beads. Evil sink into the ground," **_Kagome chanted, her eyes wide and filled with remorse.

"EVIL SINK INTO THE GROUND!" they screamed together simultaneously.

Lady Kaede stepped out of the protective circle and approached the shaking hanyou cautiously; with shaky hands, she put the cursed necklace around his fragile neck. "K-Kagome, now!" Kaede screamed at the young priestess.

She nodded and with a proud face, she yelled with all the fury she could muster**, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" **

Kagome and Kaede watched, eyes wide and frightened, as the beads around the hanyou's neck pulled him into the unforgiving hard ground. Face first the hanyou collided with the floor, making all occupants of the room gasp and wince. Inuyasha lay stunned in the crater his own body had made, unmoving and still. Everyone froze, the whole room going uncomfortably still; no one dared to break the endless silence. It seemed as though there would be hell to pay if anyone even so much as moved an inch.

Kaede's eyes flared with fiery anger, and with as much strength as her old body could handle she slapped the raven-haired girl straight across the face, leaving a big red blotch that was sure to bruise. "ARE YOU INSANE, CHILD? I WARNED YOU!" Kaede howled in anger, pausing to glare at the girl, then continuing in a much calmer voice, though no less hostile. "I warned you, child…I warned you that you were only supposed to speak the words. The intensity of your voice will control how hard he crashes into the ground. You will be careful from now on child, or you will regret it!"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, that old hag had _not_ just slapped her. Kagome was about to glare at the old priestess when the she started to yell at her. Kagome couldn't help but shrink a little; Lady Kaede could be quite frightening when she wanted to be. The raven-haired girl turned her head in the direction where the dirty hanyou lay unmoving, and she felt a pang of guilt for what she had done, though it was soon gone. "I'm sorry, Lady Kaede… I-I was just so frightened," she said in a fake abashed voice. She knew she was good at faking emotion, she had to be to pretend to like Inuyasha the way he was. It wasn't that she was evil, she was just following thousands of years of tradition. She couldn't break it now just because she was falling in love with a hanyou.

"No, it is I that is sorry dear child, I should not have slapped you," the older priestess said, all of a sudden looking tired and weary.

"H-Help," Inuyasha's tired and broken voice gasped out. "Sesshomaru…"

'_**I'm coming for you.'**_

* * *

THIS STORY IS NOW ON HOLD, sorry guys it will only be for a while. i have alot to do, i should continue writting it in about a month or two. but if you review maybe sooner

**Finding Yasha:0**

**Blood,lies,& romance:1**

**Scarlet tears:2**

**Here with out you:1**

MY father, My hero:1

**any other ideas let me know!**

**(( if you guys want a preview of next chapter P.M me or revieww and tell me!))**


	5. Amnesia

**NOW BIENG CO- WRITTEN BY TALENTED AND LOVELY MISS LANIE12777! SHE ROCKS! BIG ROUND OF APLUASE (SP?) FOR HER!  
SHE PUTS UP WITH ME HAHA! SHE HAS EDITED BOTH MY STORIES AND I THANK HER!! whooo!!**

**Discliamer: i do not own!**

**A.N: Well here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this i worked really hard on this chapter, didnt come out how i wanted it to  
because i....well because, i well have no excuse buttt...i had major writers block...So sorry it very short because of that,! Well thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and those who added my stories to their faverites! i love you all! and please review i was so sad when i only had 4 last chapter, REVIIEEWW my lovies. ( i write faster and better when i get lots!**

**Thank you for all those who revied, i would thank you all separatly but i have no time soo thanks for reviewing i promise later on i will reply to them, or nexy chapter!**

**

* * *

**

*1 month later

*

Inuyasha stared out at the lake with a blank look on his face. It was a gorgeous day out today -- the sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in sight. It was warm out and the day seemed so perfect, especially sitting here by such beautiful scenery. The trees that surrounded the lake here were a healthy dark green color that made beautiful contrast with the dark blue of the lake. And the sunrays reflected the water beautifully, making it look like the water was sparkling.

Inuyasha wished with all his might that he could remember more about his old life; he hated not knowing where he was from, who these people where, and most of all he hated the feeling that he had forgotten about someone important.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded in a pissed-off voice.

But alas, even perfect days have their storm clouds, and this perfect day's storm cloud was named Kagome. K.A.G.O.M.E, Kahh-goo-mehh.

Annoyance.

Aggravation.

Those two things he had been feeling quite a lot of in the past month. The cause of these hectic feelings, you ask? Well, none other than the lovely and irritating Miss Kagome Higurashi.

There had been more than 5 times this month where he had come here and just thought of drowning himself; just jumping in the water and never coming back up. The reason for these suicidal thoughts… Once again, the lovely Miss Kagome Higurashi.

And there had been about more than ten times this month where he would lock himself up in his cot and not come out for days. Why you ask? Well because of the love—Well you get the point.

Kagome Higurashi.

Just the mention of her name had him running for cover. And if he heard her… Well let's just say he would scream in a very unmanly way.

The girl petrified him. And now she had gotten this hobby of sitting him. What does that mean? Well I'll tell ya. She would say _that _word and the irremovable necklace would cause him to crash to the ground. He didn't know how she was doing that yet, but he would figure it out. Oh, he would figure it out all right… just as soon as he figured out everything else he had forgotten.

Because frankly he barely remembered his own name... which in his opinion was quite pathetic.

"Chill out wench… I came here to relax for a while. The water helps calm me." Inuyasha turned his head to look at his annoying intruder.

Whore.

Ok, he didn't really know why that word popped into his head. Ok, so maybe he _did _know. But can you blame him? He had never seen a girl dress like that, and if he had he sure as hell could not remember.

Let us point out just three things that were wrong with this girl's clothing.

One: Her skirt was too short.

Two: Her cleavage was popping out.

Three: Her hairy stomach was showing.

All those three things disgusted Inuyasha to no end. He felt like purchasing her an extra large kimono so she could cover up, and that still wouldn't be enough. Because after all modesty is the best policy.

Whoa, that one sure came out of nowhere; he really didn't know where it came from, but it worked.

"Oh… yeah, the water sometimes calms me down too, I love staring at the way it sparkles when the sun hits it," Kagome said. Walking to the side of the river and plopping down next to him, she stretched her arms out and yawned tiredly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. "I wish I remembered you," he suddenly said. He was gazing intently at the sky.

"Well you have amnesia, Inu… I guess you can't remember a lot, but don't worry, I'm not mad that you can't remember me, I'm sad that you cant remember what we were, but I could never be angry with you for falling out of that tree and hitting your head, because frankly it wasn't your fault, " she mumbled, moving her hand closer to his.

"Oh, sorry…I just feel like I have forgotten something or maybe someone really important. I don't know, but the letter S pops up in my head a lot. I feel like _it _will despise me for forgetting about it. And you, I don't remember you, or anyone else in this dammed village." Inuyasha stood up and started to pace; he felt like if he didn't remember something he would go mad. I mean seriously, could you live not knowing where you came from, not knowing who your family was, or what the hell you were doing here? NO! He hated to have to depend on Kagome for all his information, and he hated this tie he had with her through the subjugation beads. He wanted to know how this thing got on his neck, and why? He didn't really like the girl; she had an evil aura about her, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha just believe me when I tell you that you have lived here all your life, and you're an orphan; we are engaged and to be married in 3 months, and you're about 16-ish," Kagome explained in that bratty voice she had that pissed him off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that I have lived here all my life, it just doesn't feel like home. And as for being 16 I feel much older. I don't look it, but I feel, like, _older_, and about you and me… well let's just say I highly doubt it, wench." Inuyasha knew for a fact all she said was lies, since he didn't feel any connection with her or this place. He felt like where he lived was somewhere far, far away, or maybe he didn't have a home, but he knew here was not the place for him.

"INUYASHA! DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!" Kagome shrieked in an irritating voice. "SIT SIT SIT!"

'_Oh shit,' _was all he got to think before he was eating the muddy dirt that lay next to the river.

It hurt, and not just a little, but quite a bit. Inuyasha felt like his arms had been broken like twigs, and his face had been tackled by a Brahma bull youkai. He laid there for a while, just resting in the crater his own body had made by the impact of the fall. He was trying to catch his breath to calm down, because he was sure that if he didn't he would beat the bitch to a bloody pulp.

'_Breathe in, breathe out,'_ he chanted, trying with all his might and failing miserably to calm himself down, until he heard a husky whisper from somewhere inside his head. He had thought he had heard it before, but only in his dreams. It always whispered his name, calling out to him, pleading him to answer. But he wasn't about to let go of the little sanity he had left… No sir, he was not about to start talking to himself.

'**Inuyasha,'** the voice mumbled again. This time louder and sterner, and Inuyasha couldn't help but think he knew that voice. He wanted to reply, really he did. But what if he did and jut found out he was crazy? How was he going to deal with all that?

'_Y-yeah,'_ he whispered in his head, hoping with all his might that he was not a total lunatic.

'**Inuyasha! Where are you? Who is there with you? Are you hurt? Answer me!'** the voice pleaded.

And Inuyasha couldn't help but think that pleading just didn't go right with that voice. It seemed like it only demanded, never pleaded.

He had no idea how he knew, he just did.

"Who are you?"

-------

Sesshomaru stood rooted to the spot, his relief at finally hearing Inuyasha draining from his younger brother's question. What did he mean, 'Who are you?' What the hell had happened to him to make him ask such a thing? Worry nagging at him, Sesshomaru stalked hurriedly to the front of his group, emotions firmly hidden behind his stoic façade. He was more anxious than ever to find Inuyasha and have him returned.

Facing his men, Sesshomaru told them in his emotionless voice that they were to begin heading out again immediately. They'd stopped briefly, against his better judgment, on a short break. But after hearing his brother's voice, he wanted to resume his trek to the south and retrieve Inuyasha from Naraku, preferably after ripping the filthy bastard's throat out. _No one _took what belonged to him and lived.

Finally moving again, now towards the southwest where Tsune had claimed to have caught the faint smell of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru concentrated on his endeavors to reach the hanyou once more. But his efforts were in vain; it was as if Inuyasha's connection to him had been cut, like a string cut by a knife. His frustration mounting, the daiyoukai growled menacingly when a human in his small band came a little too close to him as they traveled. The careless human quickly scurried out of harm's way.

Wanting to hear Inuyasha's voice again, Sesshomaru pushed his men to move faster, determined to gain another twenty miles before nightfall. He could hear some grumbling from a few of the humans, but he ignored them; the only thing he was concerned with at the moment was getting his brother back.

------

Inuyasha sat next to the river, not having moved from his spot in more than an hour. He was still trying to determine if the voice he'd heard earlier had been a figment of his imagination, or if it belonged to an as-yet unseen person. The image of silver hair, brighter than his own, swam to the surface of his memory. Deep pools of gold set in an aristocratic face, with magenta stripes adorning each cheek, and elf-like ears completed the vision. Inuyasha tried to focus on the face in his mind, but the harder he did, the more it faded, almost as if it were being erased from his memory.

Sub-consciously, he felt he knew this visage, but he just couldn't remember. It made him huff in annoyance. His ears perked up when he heard his name called. They quickly drooped back down as he recogized Kagome's voice, and she didn't sound very happy, either. Standing up, Inuyasha slowly walked to where the dark-haired girl's voice was coming from.

Fretting every step he took, god the girl was such a bitch, he couldn't help but hate her. As he slowly walked he could see the girl was not alone, she accompanied with two others, oh wait three. There was some male monk, another human girl around Kagome's age, and a pup kitsune, great there were more of them.

Kagome was probably going to tell him that the monk and human girl were his parents or something, and that the kid was there child. The girl was a bad liar, and most of the time he could smell the deceit pouring of her.

As he approached them the little kitsune started to wave and jump around eagerly, and he could just tell right of the bat that this kid was going to a hand full.

* * *

**Read and review. i hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review i need motivation! **

**SORRY GUYS THIS STORY IS NOW ON HOLD FOR A MONTH OR TWO.. REVIEW AND ILL GET IT UP SOONER.-050909**

_please one and all check out my other stories! and revieew (*of course*)  
I've been waiting. (SephxCloud,AerisxZack,VincentxKadaj)  
Blood,lies,and romance. (SoraxRiku,SephXCLoud,Akuroku.) ***NEW***_

**Question: MirokuxSango, or MirokuxKouga? Vote let me know.**

**REVIEWWWWW** **IF I GET ALOT ILL INCLUDE A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! :) SO GO RREVIIEWWW!**

**- Sephirothlover845 & an co-writter Lanie12777**

**( _if you guys read every chapter just review and put a ME! and ill give you guys credit i would love to thank all of those who have!_**


	6. Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :) **

**A.N: WOW! It's been a while! Lol, And I'd like to apologize for the VERY long wait. I had an extreme case of writer's block. And I'm slowly but surely getting back my inspiration. This chapter is short and for that i apologize, but you should be happy to know that the next chapter, should and most likely will be up in about a week, or so. SO please enjoy, and REVIEW. SO i have inspiration.**

* * *

"Inuyasha has amnesia then, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, Kagura, I will play along for now. But do keep in mind that I hate games, and I tend to end them very quickly."

**XOOXX**

It had been a couple of months now since he'd gotten here. And dare he say it: he was getting used to it. It wasn't as bad as he initially thought it would be. They gave him his space and his time, and he loved just sitting by the lake or in a tree. Dreaming.

His dreams had been a little off lately, visions of a demon lord haunting his every thought. He could not close his eyes without seeing long silky silver hair, and haunting gold eyes. At first he had thought it could have been him he was imagining in Demon form, but the face, the hair, even the emotion in those eyes; it was much too different.

While they had their similarities, the difference was too much. It made him restless at times; he couldn't help the guilt that surged through his body when he thought of the great beauty and couldn't remember him. It was like he was betraying him in some odd way.

He knew, no matter what Kagome told him, that he wasn't from here. If he was then why could he not remember a single thing, and he for sure did not remember Kagome.

The things he dreamed about were of a beautiful shining castle surrounded by small human villages, ruled by… that man, the man who haunted his every waking and sleeping moment.

How he wished he could know the name of the lord. It was driving him up the wall. And sitting here in this tree was certainly not helping, it just made him think more. But he had to admit he liked it up here. It was nice, peaceful, and the best part was it was too high for Kagome to spot him.

The girl had been driving him up the wall, always wanting to be with him. Always sitting him when he said something she didn't like. Kagome could be nice, but when she was in her moods, all he wanted was to get far, far away.

He could deal with her, when it was all four of them hanging out. And by all four he meant Miroku, Sango, Kagome and himself. They surprisingly had a blast when it was all of them together.

Sango was the smart, nice, but strong and independent one of their little group. Miroku was the friendly, funny, perverted one; Kagome was the sitting him to oblivion, brash, loud, rude, and disrespectful one.

But somehow they worked together; he had been spending most of his time with them lately. Minus Kagome; he had been completely ignoring her. And it was nice, just sitting by the lake, snacking on fruit and talking about life.

And even the daily slap for Miroku entertained him. It happened everyday, sometimes twice a day. Miroku would try to get a nice feel at Sango's bottom, and he would end up with a nice red slap mark on his face. Then he would pout for hours, only to try again and get slapped again. It was mildly entertaining, and it was beginning to be part of his everyday life.

Everyone in the village had been a bit hectic today; some demons said they had sensed a strong powerful presence coming their way, and it had everyone at edge. He could sense it as well, just barely seeing, as he was only half demon. But he wasn't afraid of it; surprisingly, he was enchanted by it. He felt as if it was calling out to him.

And he was welcoming it, letting the feeling of the strong sense wash over him. And he felt safe, comforted even. And as it got closer and closer his comfort rose, his body relaxing, enjoying the feeling of the sense getting stronger.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and breathed in. He could faintly smell it; it was more than one person for sure. About 13 or more youkai's and nigen, and one very powerful demon; the power radiating off him covered the traces of all the others. Making him stand out, his power and strength bidding you to submit.

He felt himself submitting, but to what he wasn't sure; he was only sure that he was enjoying this feeling, the feeling of this warmth, it felt like he was drifting.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and his body tensed immediately, his former relaxed state completely banished. He took a whiff of the air; he could smell Kagome's strong scent, and Sango's more mild scent.

He relaxed a little though not much, it was only them. He jumped down, landing in front of them in a squat position, and he straightened himself out.

"Hey Sango," he greeted smiling, then sent a nod of acknowledgement to Kagome. "Kagome."

Kagome glared at him, but he chose to ignore it. "What were you doing up there? Huh? You could have fallen Inu-ya-sha," she hissed, sounding out his name.

He grunted. "I was relaxing, wench."

"Why I ought to—Inuyasha Si—"

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, interrupting her. "We didn't come here to scream at Inuyasha. Just relax; he wasn't doing anything bad, you're only supposed to use it if he loses control. He was just fine," Sango scolded.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, exasperated. Sango shook her head and sent Inuyasha a guilty smile. "Inuyasha, we came to get you… because there… is um… Well… Lord Sesshomaru is here," she finished, looking a bit sad.

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Lord who? "Who's lord Sesshomaru Sango?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and she asked unbelievably, "You mean you don't know?"

"No."

"Lord Sesshomaru is—"

Kagome interrupted. "The lord of the Western lands, he's here for a visit."

He nodded. "Oh, are we supposed to greet him then?" Inuyasha asked. The name did seem familiar.

"Kagome what--?" Sango stuttered

"We will talk later Sango!" Kagome hissed. She turned towards him. "You must greet him, Inu. Just remember, anything he says is false. He's a deceiver, loves to mess with people's heads. And in your condition it will be easy for him to deceive you."

"Ok," he answered simply. Adding 'wench' mentally, and snickering.

Kagome nodded and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her along and shouting a "Come on Inuyasha!" at the hanyou. They walked quietly through the forest, no one saying a word.

As they got there he could see Sango tensing up, he couldn't tell why though. He didn't see any lord around just yet.

"Sango, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, and he saw Sango's face go pale, her eyes widening, and her hands begin to shake. He was surprised; she was usually the tough one.

"B-Behind you." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, but turned around, curious at what she was so shaken up about. As he turned he caught sight of one of the most beautiful men ever, the man from his dreams. His long silver hair cascading down his back in a graceful waterfall, his golden eyes glaring intently at the girl he was talking to, and those lips. Oh lord, those lips were turned in a slight snarl.

He was talking quietly with a demon girl with short black hair. She was obviously flirting shamelessly with him, and it angered him.

How dare that wench flirt with his dream man? He felt betrayed; it was as if millions of tiny knifes were stabbing at his heart. He gasped, and suddenly those intense golden pools were staring straight at him, glaring at him as if they were looking straight at his soul.

The man… no god, was suddenly standing straight in front of him. He had moved so fast Inuyasha had barely caught his movements. His speed and grace was amazing. And Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a tad intimidated as this god stood right in front of him.

Inuyasha was about to bolt straight out of there when the man placed a warm hand on his cheek. And Inuyasha tensed, not sure if this was a dream or not.

"Inuyasha," the god whispered. He removed his hand, as if he had not known he had laid it there.

It didn't matter to Inuyasha; he was lost in those gold pools. He relaxed his body and openly stared into the man's eyes. "Who are you?" Inuyasha whispered, still lost in the man's eyes.

"You truly do not remember," he stated; his voice was no longer a husky seductive whisper, but cold and emotionless. "What a shame." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's chin roughly.

"Amnesia, I see. Well Inuyasha, that is truly a shame." He leaned forward, their breaths mingling, and sending shivers all over Inuyasha's body.

"You know me?" Inuyasha asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes. He knew he looked like a total girl at the moment. But this man was gorgeous, and he felt such a strong connection to him. He wasn't going to lose him to that black-haired slut. Inuyasha made his mind up at that moment; he would make this man love him… even if it killed him.

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow, questioning Inuyasha's unusual sweetness. "No," he lied; he would play along with Kagura's game for now. He would just simply have to win Inuyasha over, and then take him home. He hadn't found out enough information about this village just yet. But once he knew enough, he would take Inuyasha back, willing or not. And gather a small army to destroy this village once and for all.

"Oh," Inuyasha responded. "Well, Lord, um..."

"Sesshomaru," he answered.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, if you ever need anything I am at your service."

Sesshomaru contemplated this mentally; why was Inuyasha being so flirty with him? Was it because he did not remember? Had Inuyasha always been attracted to him? Was he attracted back?

Sesshomaru simply nodded. "I will be staying with Lady Kagura," he said, pointing at the black-haired girl he had been talking to previously. "But I would like to see you again, Inuyasha."

"Me too."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but I, uh, can ask Sango." He paused. "She knows everything."

"Very well, stop by tomorrow. I'd like to get some rest now."

Inuyasha nodded, and smiled at the man—no, at Sesshomaru. The name fit him.

He watched as Sesshomaru walked away, and jumped as he heard a huff behind him.

Kagome.

He had forgotten she and Sango were behind him, He sent them a nervous smile.

'_Lord Sesshomaru; at least now I have a name to say in my dreams.'_

* * *

_1. Im very sorry for the shortness, i'm hoping the next chapter will be much longer. _

_2. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. You all are to kind :)_

_3. Well Sesshomaru finally found Inuyasha. But oh what is Kagura planning? Does Naruko know? And what about Kagome? What was her with naruko about ? hmm, well you will all find out soon. I'm thinking of keeeping Sesshy and Inu here for a while, then they can go back to the palace... Because somethings have to happen first. Most of you can guess what they are from the prologue. _

_4. Review peoples , review. I need encouragement . LOTS OF IT! :) Also i have a new fic, on a different account , it's pirate's of the carribean KINGDOM HEARTS STYLE with a yaoi twist. GO check it out, and leave feedback :)_

_5. thanks again. :) hope you enjoyed_


End file.
